


Indulgence

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 18:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15370227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Steven walking in on Andrew jerking off in their hotel room on Steven's bed. Andrew freezes & starts stuttering out apologies at the same time Steven, now beat red, breathes out "don't stop"





	Indulgence

Andrew finally cracks and caves in to the ideas he’d been silently entertaining somewhere between filming for the fifth and sixth episode of their newest season together. Now, he wouldn’t venture to say that he’s an individual with a higher than average libido. And this is probably one of the worst ideas he’d had in a very long time. He should be ashamed- and part of him has the grace to feel guilty about it, but after weeks of not having enough “quality time” because he’s constantly surrounded by people, he can’t really find it in himself to give too much of a fuck. To top it off, the fact that he’s perpetually stuck being around the  _very person_  he’s crushing on just makes matters a hundred times worse. All things considered, Andrew is surprised he was able to get this far through sheer willpower and cold showers alone.

When Steven said he was dipping out to meet a friend who’s local to the area, he has to fight to keep his expression even, relief settling under his skin. With luck, Steven would be gone long enough for Andrew to….tend to his problem and return after he cleans up, none the wiser about what he was up to.

The cool contrast of the sheets against heated skin has him suppressing a shudder as he disrobes fully, stretching out against the bed with delicious anticipation. It takes Andrew exactly a minute to register that something is amiss. For starters, the pillows were a little higher placed than preferred. Then there’s also the issue that everything faintly smells like Steven. _He’s resting on Steven’s bed, naked._

The revelation shouldn’t be nearly as thrilling, except that it  _is_. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine that Steven’s here with him. He could pretend that the fingers in his hair belonged to him when he tugged, slowly trailing it down to the side of his neck in a firm grip, thumb tracing his jawline. He could fool himself into pretending it’s him kneading at his shoulders and chest, gliding his hand downwards.

Turning his head to the side and pressing his face against his pillow, Andrew inhales deeply, allowing the familiarity of his companion’s scent to fill his lungs, intermingling with his hitched breathing. 

He lets his fingers dip down to brush languidly against his sides, digging slightly in so that he could better feel each intimate drag of heat against his skin, shivering as pin pricks of pleasure followed. Andrew inhales sharply when he sets nails against his abdomen and lightly scratches, jerking with his newfound hypersensitivity. He’s unable to keep himself from emitting a choked groan when his fingers trail over his pelvis, thumb stroking against the dip of his hipbone before he reaches further down.

He thinks about Steven parting his legs, drawing them upwards so he could caress his inner thighs and releases a shaky breath, hips bucking up when he finally brushes against his groin, stroking himself fully erect. How would Steven’s hand feel on his dick? Would he take his time caressing up the length of Andrew’s shaft? Would he tease the head until Andrew’s writhing before he gives him what he wants? Would he make Andrew fuck into his fist until he’s comes?

_“Steven.”_  

The sound of something falling onto the ground cuts through his haze of pleasure with all the efficiency of a surgeon wielding a scalpel and the spell is broken. Andrew opens his eyes in alarm to see Steven in the flesh, equally stunned. Shit. Shit shit shit- Clarity and shame scalds and freezes simultaneously as he scrambled for the covers in a pitiful attempt at modesty.

“Steven, I-”

“Don’t stop.” 

_What?_  For a moment, it’s all he could do to sit there and gape, hardly daring to believe his ears. But it couldn’t have been a figment of his imagination if his companion also looked equally flustered, cheeks stained a ruddy red. The corner of the bed dips when Steven sets a knee down and Andrew forgets to breathe momentarily when he gets in.

“I mean- you don’t have to stop.” His companion bravely forged on now that the metaphorical can of worms have been busted right open, mumbling as he reaches out to pluck the sheets away out of Andrew’s grip. “You can um…continue.”

“…Are you sure?”

Andrew has to suppress another groan when Steven’s eyes traversed down and he bites at his bottom lip before he makes eye contact with him again, swallowing thickly. “Yeah. I’m sure.”

Then that impossible man shuffles even closer and rests his hands squarely on Andrew’s knees so that he’s unable to close his legs. Steven’s next words were quiet despite them being the only two occupants in their shared hotel room.  
“Wanna watch you cum.” _Fuck._

Between his own need for release and Steven’s encouragement, it doesn’t take much for Andrew to get going again, stroking himself in earnest. The intensity of Steven’s focus has his skin prickling. This close, he could feel the gentle puffs of air his companion exhales and the body heat he emits.

“You look  _so good_  like that, Andrew.” Steven doesn’t move to touch him any further. He doesn’t have to. “You’ve been thinking about me when you touch yourself, huh?”

His breathing comes in erratic puffs as he strokes himself in earnest, earning himself a good to honest breathy whine from Steven. “You have no idea how beautiful you look, all spread out like that on my bed, calling for me. Jesus, you’re even better like this than you were in my dreams. So hot. The things you do to me.”

He keeps up a litany of praises, gaze heavy lidded with desire, cheeks still a rosy pink. Fingers twitching against his thighs like he’s holding himself back with everything in him just so he wouldn’t touch Andrew and that knowledge spurs him on. Andrew allows himself to explore, rubbing his palm against his dick, playing with his balls briefly before gliding back up. Gradually, he picks up momentum again, until he’s fighting not to buck his hips and dislodge Steven’s hands with how invested he was in chasing relief.

When he cums, it’s with Steven’s name adorned on his lips, reverent as a prayer. And Steven surges forward, driving him backwards, heedless of the mess in favour of pressing their mouths together in a hungry kiss. They’re both panting by the time they part for air and there are a million things Andrew can think to say.

Instead, he decides to save all that for later, allowing his hand to drift down and rub against the front of Steven’s pants, drinking in the sight of how it makes Steven gasp and rock his hips against him.  
  
“…Want me to take care of that too?”  
 _  
“Please.”_

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
